This Is The Dance You've Been Waiting For
by StanMarchxKyleBrowflowskiLuv
Summary: Jazmine has always wanted Huey to come back to her. But When Huey makes an unexspected visit at her annual school dance. How much can possibly happen at a school dance? Very Crappy Summary. Oneshot


Cindy Mcphearson gazed over her boyfriend's shoulder, wondering what time the idiotic dance ended.

They danced in sync, some crappy pop song blaring through the speakers. Her eyes slid in out of focus, trying his best to stay conscious.

Suddenly, a boy in black came into view, and Cindy blinked in confusion.

She titled her head to the side, knowing the boy looked oddly familiar.

Realization hit Cindy hard, causing her to gasp loudly.

She took a step back, "Ceaser! Huey's here!"

Ceaser frowned, wanting his girlfriend in his arms again, "Who?"

"Huey! He was here in fifth grade, went back to Chicago, and then came back during eighth grade, then left again. Him and Jazzy were such good homies!"

"What the hell that have to with us?" Ceaser asked.

Cindy gave him an exasperated look, "Jaz was heart broken when the nigga left again. We have to warn her that he's here!"

Ceaser was grumpily drug through the crowd by his frantic girlfriend.

Finally, Cindy found Jazmine sitting at a lone table in the corner, staring into her glass.

"Jazmine!" Cindy said falling into the chair at the table. Ceaser rolled his eyes, and sat next to her.

"Oh, hey Cindy, Ceaser," Jazmine acknowledged.

Cindy paused, trying to regain her breath, "Ya won't guess who's here dawg."

"Thugnificent? I love that Dick Riding Obama song..."

Ceaser cracked a smile at this, but it quickly vanished when Cindy glared at him.

"No!" Cindy shook her head, "Huey!"

Jazmine froze, and stared at the two teens. Eventually, she frowned.

"Now Cindy, that's a rather cruel joke, don't you think?"

"I'm not fucking kidding nigga!" Cindy said, her eyes pleading. She looked around the crowded gym, and easily spotted the afro boy.

"There!" Cindy said, pointing.

Jazmine eyes followed to the spot Cindy had indicated, and she was stricken breathless.

"I think you killed her, Cindy." Ceaser said, ducking his head, trying to look at Jazmine's eyes for a sign of life.

"Jazmine?" Cindy asked tentatively, worried that the mullato was about to faint.

The puffy-haired girl launched herself into the bathroom.

Cindy stared at Jazmine's now empty seat, "What just happened?"

"She probably went to the bathroom to vomit," Ceaser stated bluntly.

Cindy turned to her boyfriend, "Let's go check on her. I feel horrible."

Ceaser stood up, and lead the way, "Probably not as horrible as her."

The blonde gave her boyfriend an agitated face, "You're not really helping the situation."

Ceaser rolled his eyes again, "Neither are you. Maybe Huey is here to apologize, but now he's not going to get to, because Jazmine's going to stay in the bathroom all night."

Cindy fell silent until they reached the bathroom.

"Should we go in?"

Ceaser nodded, and pushed open the door, "Might as well."

They found Jazmine wiping her mouth with a paper towel, huddled against the stall corner.

"Oh, Jazzy," Cindy muttered, the scene breaking her heart.

Jazmine clutched her drink to her chest, trying to keep it all inside.

Ceaser coughed, "Um, Jazmine, girl...That drink is spiked, just so you know."

Jazmine raised her head, "Spiked?"

Cindy took a seat next to her, leaving Ceaser standing awkwardly against the wall.

"It means that someone put alcohol in it."

Jazmine frowned, "So...I shouldn't have drank seven then, should have I?"

Cindy hugged Jazmine close, "Probably not. But it's okay, Jazzy. Everything is going to be fine my nig."

Jazmine sniffled, "Why did he have to come back, Cindy? After three years..."

"I don't know, girl, but ya gonna be aight, okay? I promise."

Ceaser cleared his throat loudly, "I think Huey left."

Both girls looked up in surprise, and said in unison, "What the fuck?"

Ceaser entered the stall again, "I didn't see him."

"Okay, get up. We're taking you to our table."

Cindy supported Jazmine, and lead her out of the bathroom.

Jazmine groaned, "Why Cindy? After three years of nothing..."

The blonde frowned, and lowered Jazmine into the seat. She took a seat in her own, and Ceaser sat quietly next to her.

"I don't know why he came back, Jaz. Maybe it was to apologize?"

Jazmine gave a bitter laugh, "Huey? Apologize?"

Soon her laughter turned a tad bit hysterical, and the two teens looked very worried.

"We have to do something," Ceaser muttered to Cindy out of the corner of his mouth.

"Uh, Jazmine? Hello?"

Jazmine stopped laughing abruptly, "Yes?"

Cindy furrowed her brow, "I think you've had enough to drink..."

Jazmine snatched the cup from Cindy's reach, "No, I have not," She slurred.

"I think you have," A deep voice said above Jazmine.

Jazmine swirled around in her chair, and looked up at the boy that looked oh-so familiar.

Soon, Jazmine was laughing hysterically again.

Huey cocked an eye brow at Ceaser and Cindy.

"She, er, she's had quite a few drinks," Cindy explained.

Huey looked back at his old friend, "I can see that."

At that time, Principle Uncle Ruckus paused the music, "Alright my beautiful little white children, only a few more Jimmy Rebel songs until the dance is over, so get your groove on while you can!"

Another song began to play,

"I know this song!" Jazmine squealed, "some one come dance with me!"

The three teens just stared blankly in reply.

Jazmine pouted, and opted to dancing alone, still sitting in her chair.

Huey turned back to Ceaser and Cindy, "Why in the world is she drunk?"

Ceaser scoffed, "Why do you care? Her being intoxicated makes it pretty easy for you to get into her pants, doesn't it?"

Cindy gave him a curious look, "What? You and Jazmine were together...in that way?"

"Well, they use to be."

Huey rolled his eyes, "Ceaser here walked in on Jazmine and myself in eight grade."

Cindy cackled, "I remember that. Huey was so scandalized."

Ceaser blushed at the memory, fighting off the images of Jazmine pushed against the bathroom wall, while Huey kissed her passionately.

Ceaser shook his head, "That was a long time ago, it was before I realized..."

He trailed off, a small glint in his eyes appeared when he glanced at Cindy.

"Besides, it was like one of those bad romantic novels," Ceaser said, finding this to justify his reaction those few years ago.

Jazmine giggled more violently, "You're so silly, Ceaser."

The three teens said nothing, but watched as Jazmine's giggles began to die.

Huey's head titled slightly, noticing sadness take place of the empty laughter.

"Jazmine?" He questioned, as the mullato's's head lowered.

She sighed, took a gulp of the drink, and grabbed Huey's hand. She stood up and led her childhood friend into the crowd.

Huey's brain went into over drive, trying to predict what his old friend would do next. Jazmine managed to find a spot in the crowded dance floor, and slid her slim body against Huey's. Relishing the slow friction, Huey couldn't help but realize this was wrong.

"Jazmine...I know you're kind of drunk, but I didn't come here to dance. I came here apologize."

Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Huey, and just dance."

In a daze, Huey nodded slowly, "Just dance..."

Soon, they were dancing close again.

Huey, unable to process what was happening, reacted instinctively.

Jazmine was grinding against him almost desperately, and Huey decided all he could do was enjoy the sensation.

"Excuse me, young nigglet?"

Huey's eyes fluttered open, realizing that Jazmine had stopped dancing against him.

He was now standing face to face with Principle Uncle Ruckus.

"Yes sir?" Huey figured they were going to get into trouble for dancing inappropriately. Looking around, he realized that it couldn't be the case. Everyone single couple on the dance floor was gyrating.

"Don't I know you?" Ruckus replied, studying him closely.

Huey shifted, slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, "Huey Freeman."

He nodded, "Ah, I thought so, you can never forget a niggas face just like you can never forget the smell of fresh dog shit."

Huey ignored Ruckus's usual racist comments and gave him a confused look, "Did I do something wrong?"

Principle Ruckus was taken aback, "You sure have changed, lil nigglet."

"Thank you?" Huey questioned after a long pause.

Ruckus gave him a smile, "All the same, you are no longer a student at this school, so I will have to ask you to leave. Even to know it would we be my ultimate plessure to kick your coon ass out even if you were a student anyway. Besides I have no time to call a anbulance because someone got shot."

Huey rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Okay."

He looked around for Jazmine, finding her staring expressionlessly at the dancing couples.

"Jazmine, Jaz? You there?"

Awareness flooded her eyes, and she blinked a few times, "What happened?"

"Principle Uncle Ruckus wanted to hang me."

Jazmine yawned lightly, "And you called Abraham Lincoln, I hope?"

Huey chuckled, "I kicked him in the balls."

"That's good, that's good..."

Huey intertwined his hand with Jazmine's, "He said I couldn't be here since I'm not a student."

Huey nodded, "Yeah, we're not suppose to bring other people."

Huey pulled Jazmine into the parking lot, "This look comfy."

Jazmine stared at the truck Huey was referring to.

"What's wrong with it?" Huey asked, noticing the look on her face.

Jazmine frowned, "It's big, it's old, it's red...it's Principle Ruckus's."

Huey paused, "Ruckus's?"

"Yep," Jazmine said sourly.

Huey lifted Jazmine, carrying her over one shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing-?"

Huey sat Jazmine down in the bed of the truck, "I just want to stargaze."

Jazmine laid back, and Huey quickly joined her.

"I really did miss you, you know that? I'm not looking for a simple fuck," Huey said, having shied away from the sex scene after a few years of emotionlessly nailing girls into the ground.

Jazmine made a humming noise, "You wanted to apologize. I got that much."

Huey nodded, sitting up. "I woke up one day, and the first thing that came to my mind was, 'I wonder if Jazmine's going to bring her lunch today, or forget it at home.'"

Jazmine gave him a curious look, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was beginning to care about you!" Huey said, exasperated.

"I was worried about you. I realized that I was in deep trouble. Me, a domestic terrorist, caring!"

Jazmine sat up too, watching Huey breath deeply.

"And quite frankly, it scared the hell out of me. I wanted you, and I wanted you to want me. I cared what you thought."

Jazmine's eyebrows scrunched together, "So you left?"

"Yes," Huey nodded, "I left. I came to the conclusion that you weren't good for me. I thought that I could live with out you."

The mullato bit her lip, her nerves on edge, "And...Could you?"

"Of course I could!" Huey said, throwing his hands in the air.

Eyes watering, Jazmine turned her head away. "Oh."

Huey slid closer to his puffy-haired friend, and gently grasped her jaw.

"I just didn't want to," He said, closing the space.

Jazmine mewed in surprise, but her eyes slid closed instinctively.

Huey pushed Jazmine against the truck's tool box, his hands running through the puffy-hair he missed so much.

Eventually, they had to breath.

Huey couldn't help but sing the lyrics that popped into his mind,

"This is the dance you've been waiting for..."

**Well...that...was...terrible. LOOOOL Sorry the characters were so OOC. This was my first oneshot so I know I'm gonna suck at future oneshots. Review:}**


End file.
